Eine Supernatural Horror Geschichte
by callisto24
Summary: Gruselgeschichte geschrieben für den Reverse-Bang in LJ zur Kunst von Antares. :)


Titel: Eine Supernatural Horror Geschichte

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: R

Charaktere: Sam, Dean

Genre: Grusel

Inhalt: Eine Halloween Gruselgeschichte

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Reverse Bang auf deutsch_fandom in Live Journal.

Zur fantastischen Kunst von Antares04a:

Sam legte seine Mahlzeit in den Schoß ab und starrte auf das blau-weiß gemusterte Papier, das die restliche Hälfte seines Tacos umrahmte.

„Was?", fragte Dean mit vollem Mund. „Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst?" Sam sah ihn an und Dean grinste, schluckte, und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens an einen Salat denken können?", murmelte Sam mehr aus Gewohnheit denn aus Appetit. Wie erwartet rollte Dean mit den Augen. „Von Salat kann keiner leben", stellte er fest. „Schon gar kein Riese wie du."

„Ohne Salat auch nicht", gab Sam zurück.

„Ich schon", warf Dean sich in die Brust. „Außerdem ist Grünzeug in dem Taco."

„Ein paar winzige Würfel. Nicht mehr zu identifizieren?" Sam kniff die Augen zusammen, inspizierte sein Essen, schob es dann von sich und seufzte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir keinen Fall haben", murmelte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder beunruhigt sein sollte.

„Seltsam nicht?" Dean kaute. „Um diese Jahreszeit."

Sam setzte sein Taco schließlich neben den Becher Wasser auf der Motorhaube, gegen die sie lehnten. „Nicht dass ich mich beschweren wollte", meinte er. „Aber in den letzten Jahren haben sie uns spätestens von Mitte Oktober an die Tür eingetreten. Geister, Hexen, Halloween-Geschichten ohne Ende. Von Kettensägen bis Jack O'Lantern war alles dabei. Und gerade jetzt, wo uns mal ausnahmsweise keine Höllenkreatur – mit Ausnahme der üblichen - auflauert und das mit dem festen Versprechen, mindestens einen von uns in den Abgrund zu ziehen, ist es friedlich wie am Nordpol. Irgendwie jagt mir die Ruhe kalte Schauer über den Rücken." Er fröstelte.

„Wer sagt, dass es am Nordpol friedlich zugeht?", wandte Dean ein und nun war es Sam, der die Augen verdrehte. „Ich gehe mal davon aus", antwortete er mit - wie er hoffte – ausreichend sarkastischem Unterton. „Denkt man an Santa und die Wichtel."

Dean boxte ihn mit der Faust, die gerade das Papier seiner Mahlzeit zerdrückte.

„Hast du eigentlich das schon gesehen?" Er drehte sich um und wies auf das Gebäude in ihrem Rücken. Sam nickte. „Schon ein wenig seltsam", murmelte er.

„Was?" Dean sah ihn erstaunt an. „Die Dekoration? Kürbisse gehören zu Halloween. Warum auch immer. Die Geschichte vom alten Jack und seinem Irrlicht kann uns letztendlich keiner mehr erzählen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab im Netz nachgesehen. Das Haus ist verlassen, schon seit Jahren, wenn nicht gar Jahrzehnten."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Dann macht sich jemand einen Spaß daraus. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass, je mehr Geister er verjagen kann, desto gnädiger sein Karma sich stimmen lässt."

„Glauben wir doch auch irgendwie", gab Sam zu bedenken und Dean lachte. Er trank seine Flasche Bier aus, stieß sich vom Zaun ab und warf sie in den Kofferraum, bevor er sich zu Sam umsah. „Was?", fragte er. „Willst du nachsehen?"

Sam schnaubte. „Sicher nicht. Ich habe nichts gegen Hausbesetzer."

„Aus gutem Grund." Dean deutete auf Sams Taco. „Isst du den noch?"

Sam packte ihn zusammen und warf ihn Dean zu, als er vermeinte, ein Geräusch zu hören. Er drehte sich um, versuchte, es zu lokalisieren. Doch nichts war zu hören.

„Was ist jetzt los?" Dean hatte die Mahlzeit mit bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit vernichtet.

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas -." Sam lauschte wieder. Und diesmal glaubte er, den Ursprung in dem Haus hinter ihnen zu entdecken. Er zögerte. „Ist dir das schon aufgefallen?"

„Was?" Dean erstickte ein Rülpsen, folgte Sams Blick. „Die Kürbismännchen? Mal was anderes."

„Sie tragen – also eines trägt ein Flanellhemd, kariert." Sam blinzelte, wartete darauf, dass Dean lachte. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen zuckte der nur mit den Schultern. „Ein Mittelding zwischen Vogelscheuche und Kürbis. Was weiß ich? Vielleicht gehört das zur Geschichte."

„Des Dorfes?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf, atmete aus. „Wie auch immer. Wir sollten verschwinden." Warum ihm die Gegend plötzlich unheimlich vorkam, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, viel weniger noch Dean. Der kannte ihn leider zu gut. Sein Blick fixierte ihn und Sam schluckte, als Dean den Mund verzog.

„Was ist los?", fragte der. „So hast du dich das letzte Mal angestellt, als du vier warst und bei der Katzentante von gegenüber nicht läuten wolltest."

„Die hat selbstgebackene Haferkekse verteilt", verteidigte Sam sich. „Schon von Weitem konnte ich sehen, dass die staubtrocken waren."

Dean lachte. „Rede dir das nur ein. Ich hab genau gesehen, wie du mit dem Märchenbuch am Fenster gesessen bist und sie angestarrt hast."

„Als ob sie nicht ausgesehen hätte wie die Hexe aus Hänsel und Gretel", protestierte Sam. „Aber ganz genau."

Wieder krachte es hinter ihm und nun zuckte Sam zusammen. „Was war das?", stieß er hervor und Dean runzelte die Stirn, behielt den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. „Ist dir nicht gut, Samantha? So empfindlich warst du schon lange nicht mehr." Er richtete einen prüfenden Blick in den Himmel. „Zugegeben, es sieht nach Unwetter aus." In diesem Augenblick leuchteten die Wolken gelb auf, flackerten und verhaltener Donner war zu hören.

„Weißt du, was mir noch zu denken gibt?" Sam warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", brummte Dean und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ein Flüstern ertönte, wurde von einem Windhauch über das Land getragen und ließ Sam schaudern, ohne dass er sich erklären konnte warum. Er räusperte sich, straffte seine Schultern und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dean, der nun leicht beunruhigt wirkte.

„Schon gut, Sammy", murmelte er. „Das nächste Mal denke ich an dein Gemüse."

Doch Sam konnte nicht lachen. Das Flüstern wiederholte sich, doch gelang es ihm nicht, Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich denke, dass es dieses Haus hier sein muss." Er sah sich nicht um, spürte Kälte in seinem Rücken. „Ich hab darüber gelesen. Aber die Dekorationen haben mich abgelenkt. So normal." Wieder räusperte er sich. „Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich in der Mitte des Orts befände. Das ist doch unlogisch."

Dean hob die Hand. „Moment, nicht so schnell. Was ist hier unlogisch?"

Sam holte tief Luft, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Vermutlich lag es einmal am Ortsrand. Bis neue Gebäude entstanden."

„Komm zur Sache, Sam!"

Sam zog die Nase kraus. „Es soll hier eine Institution gegeben haben, für psychisch labile Menschen, vor allem für Kriegsveteranen."

„Eine Irrenanstalt?"

Sam verzog den Mund. „Wenn du so willst. Posttraumatischer Stress, Verfolgungswahn, Halluzinationen, all die Folgen von Militäreinsätzen wurden hier behandelt. Vermutlich nicht sehr erfolgreich, sonst gäbe es die Klinik ja noch."

„Hm." Dean drehte sich um. „Sieht nicht wie eine Klinik aus." Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Holla! Hast du das gesehen?"

Sam sah sich um und bemerkte gleichzeitig mit Dean ein Flackern in den Fenstern. Gleichzeitig nahm das Flüstern an Lautstärke zu und auf einmal hörte er seinen Namen. „Sam", wisperte es, und der Laut drang direkt aus der Tiefe des Hauses.

„Verdammt! Aber das hast du gehört?" Deans Augen weiteten sich. „Was zur Hölle ist da los?"

Er sprang auf, und Sam gelang es gerade noch, ihn am Ärmel festzuhalten. „Lass Dean, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Dean schüttelte ihn ab. „Du hast immer ein ungutes Gefühl", murmelte er. „Aber was auch immer da drin lauert, es kennt unsere Namen, oder wenigstens deinen. Grund genug, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

Zögernd folgte Sam Dean zum Kofferraum, nahm die Flinte, Munition und die Messer entgegen, die Dean ihm reichte, bevor er sie wie sein Bruder am Körper verstaute. Nur das Gewehr behielt er im Anschlag, nicht ohne sich zu versichern, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

Überhaupt war der Ort wie ausgestorben und dass ihm das jetzt erst auffiel sprach nicht für seine Qualitäten als Jäger. Das Nachbarhaus wies zwar Vorhänge und alle Anzeichen von Bewohnern auf, jedoch blieb es dunkel, wirkte so verlassen wie all die anderen Gebäude, an denen sie vorbeigekommen waren. „Ein Ort so gut wie jeder andere", hatte Dean gesagt, nachdem sie an der Tankstelle außerhalb ihre Tacos erstanden hatten. Und doch, was genau sie dazu getrieben hatte, ausgerechnet diese Stelle für ihren Aufenthalt zu erwählen, konnte Sam nun nicht mehr nachvollziehen.

Das Flüstern war immer noch präsent. Es schwoll an und wieder ab, beinahe bis zur Unhörbarkeit, doch nur, um daraufhin wieder deutlicher zu werden. So laut schließlich, dass es in Sams Ohren schmerzte. Das Krachen im Inneren des Gebäudes hörte ebenfalls nicht auf, wurde lauter, je näher sie dem Eingang kamen. „Wieso haben die Mais im Vorgarten?", keuchte Dean, als er zum zweiten Mal gegen die Tür trat, die nun endlich aufsprang.

„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch", konnte ein Teil von Sam nicht umhin zu äußern.

„Von Frieden kann hier keine Rede sein", erklärte Dean. Genau diesen Augenblick suchte die Stimme sich aus, um von dem Flüstern in ein hohes Kreischen überzugehen.

„Komm schon", sagte Dean, als Sam unwillkürlich stehen bleiben wollte.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht", bemerkte Sam.

„Was du nicht sagst." Dean war bereits eine Tür weiter, als es Sam endlich gelang, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Hier stimmt so einiges nicht", sagte Dean, als Sam ihn erreicht hatte.

Es war nun stockfinster. Die Wände ragten schwarz zu ihren Seiten auf. Ein Blitz flackerte, erleuchtete nur für einen Augenblick die Konturen des Mobiliars, des angespannten Körpers vor Sam. Für diesen Moment fing er den Glanz in Deans Augen. Der leuchtete auf, erlosch mit der Dunkelheit, die sich wieder über sie senkte. Dieses Mal so vollständig, dass Sam nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkannte. Nur die Wärme, die Dean verströmte, bedeutete ihm, dass er nicht alleine durch einen schwarzen Nebel taumelte.

„Dean", flüsterte er heiser und drängte sich an die Wärme vor ihm. Doch anstelle einer Antwort, anstelle von Deans versichernder Hand auf seinem Arm, seiner Schulter, ertönte ein schriller Schrei.

„Das kommt von unten", keuchte Dean, weiter entfernt, als Sam ihn gespürt hatte. Er stolperte den hastigen Schritten hinterher, die so sehr Dean waren, die er in jeder Dunkelheit, in Himmel oder Hölle wiedererkannte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen taumelte er gegen eine Wand, stolperte, fiel beinahe, als er die Stufen erreichte, die der Bruder bereits hinab polterte.

„Dean", rief er wieder, verwünschte seine Stimme, die so kläglich klang. Wie konnte es sein, dass Dean sich hier besser zurechtfand, als er. „Warte", versuchte er Dean zu stoppen und sollte es doch besser wissen. Der hatte Blut geleckt, eine Mission erkannt und nichts und niemand hielt ihn nun davon ab, diese zu verfolgen. Nicht einmal Sam. Und dieser letzte Gedanke schmerzte mehr, als Sam vor sich zugeben wollte.

Ein Blitz schlug ein, doch nun vor ihm, neben ihm und Sam sah, dass er das Ende der Stufen erreicht hatte, auf festgetretener Erde stand. Ein weiterer Blitz ging in ein Zischen über und nun erkannte Sam, dass es sich um kein Zischen handelte, keinen Blitz, sondern dass eine Maschine Licht verströmte. Nur für eine Sekunde, nicht länger. Doch reichte die aus, um das schreckliche Szenario zu offenbaren, das sich vor ihnen abspielte. Ein Mädchen in weißem Nachthemd, an Händen und Füßen auf einen Stuhl geschnallt, krampfte, während die Elektroden, die an ihrem Kopf befestigt waren, bläulich leuchtende Stromstöße durch ihren Körper sandten.

Nun war Sam es, der schrie. Der fahle Mann neben der Maschine grinste hässlich. Sein Kittel war blutbefleckt.

„Dean", schrie Sam und mit dem nächsten Aufleuchten des Stroms erkannte er den Bruder, der der grausigen Erscheinung den Kolben seines Gewehrs über den Schädel zog. Nur dass der sich, noch bevor er berührt werden konnte, in Staub auflöste. Nur noch das Grinsen stand im Raum und für einen unangenehmen Moment fühlte Sam sich an die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland erinnert. Er schoss und schoss wieder, auch als längst wieder Finsternis herabgesunken war. Stille trat ein, kein Laut, kein Schritt mehr war zu hören.

Sam hielt den Atem an, während er vorwärtsschlich. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Dean zu rufen, keine gute Idee sei. Kälte erfasste ihn und fast war er dankbar, als er das fahle Licht entdeckte, das, wie es aussah, das Ende eines Tunnels erleuchtete. Lautlos bewegte er sich darauf zu, glaubte eine Sekunde lang Deans Silhouette in den Schatten zu sehen, einen Arm, der ihn herbeiwinkte. Doch je näher er dem Ventilator kam, der sich quietschend und knarzend bewegte, der unvollkommen von einer einsam flackernden Glühbirne erleuchtet wurde, desto deutlicher spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Seine Finger krallten sich um den Griff der Flinte und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die bleichen Fratzen, die sich hinter schmalen, vergitterten Fenstern bewegten. Die Münder aufgerissen gähnten schwarze Höhlen hinter Masken, die neben ihnen nur noch Leere zeigten, dort wo sonst Augen erwartet wurden. Sie riefen, schrien, flüsterten, bis sich ihre Kehlen mit dem Ausstoßen eines einzigen Wortes vereinigten.

„Sam", riefen sie und ein grauenvolles Krachen ertönte.

Als Sam zusammenzuckte, sah er, dass der Ventilator umstürzte und hinter sich einen weiteren schmalen Gang offenbarte. Er sah Dean, der auf den Ventilator einschlug, bevor er seine Flinte fallen ließ und in den Schacht kroch. Bevor Sam sich bremsen konnte, schrie er auf, brüllte nach Dean, hastete ihm hinterher. Doch verhinderte ihm eine Gestalt den Weg, ein schwarzer Mantel wehte, verdeckte Dean. Nur noch ein Schaben, das sich rasch entfernte, nahm Sam wahr und er warf sich gegen den Widerstand, rammte der Gestalt den Ellbogen in den Bauch. Die lachte nur auf. Eine starke Hand packte ihn um den Hals, drückte zu, hob ihn an, als wöge er nicht mehr als eine Stoffpuppe. Sam würgte. Seine Augen wollten hervortreten, und er sah Crowley vor sich, dessen süffisantes Lächeln bohrte sich in seinen Verstand, verhöhnte ihn.

„Dean", versuchte er wieder zu rufen und Crowley schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. „Immer der große Bruder, ist es nicht so, Sammy? Bekommst du denn gar nichts ohne ihn hin? Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, was das für dich bedeutet? So abhängig zu sein, so unselbstständig. So vollkommen angewiesen auf jemanden, der in sich selbst nichts anderes findet als Komplexe und Unsicherheiten. Das scheint mir doch eine sehr wackelige Grundlage zu sein, auf die du dich da bettest."

„Verschwinde Crowley", ächzte Sam, als der ihn tatsächlich wieder auf seine Füße stellte, gespieltes Mitleid im Ausdruck. „Wie du meinst", antwortete Crowley und lächelte schief. Seine Züge verschwammen und Sam beobachtete mit Grauen wie es Luzifer war, der sich herauskristallisierte. Nicks zerfressene Hülle kam zum Vorschein, trug den mitleidigen Ausdruck, den Crowley soeben noch zur Schau gestellt hatte.

„Armer Sammy", wisperte Nick in sein Ohr. „Ist es so wirklich besser?" Er kicherte heiser. „Wie lange willst du dieses Spiel noch spielen?"

Sam ignorierte seine Worte, versuchte ihn zur Seite zu drängen, doch der Schacht, den er eben noch gesehen hatte, die Öffnung, durch die Dean verschwunden war, hatte sich längst geschlossen. Er hämmerte gegen den Stein, Luzifers Lachen im Ohr. „Vergiss nicht, wo wir sind", frohlockte der. „Und das an diesem Tag, an dem die Toten auf der Erde wandeln, alle Grenzen gefallen sind, alles erlaubt ist."

„Das ist es nicht." Sam drehte sich um, ballte die Fäuste. Nick betrachtete ihn neugierig. „Denkst du immer noch, dass all das hier die Wahrheit ist, die Realität? Wer sagt dir, dass du nicht längst gestorben bist, metertief in der Erde ruhst, während dein Geist sich in einem Limbus befindet, dem Seelen wie deine nie entkommen können."

„Wo ist Dean?" Sam schlug zu, doch nur ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Arm als Fingerknöchel auf rauen Stein trafen. Heiße Flüssigkeit rann über seine geballte Faust und er hörte Luzifer immer noch lachen.

„Dean ist nicht weit", wisperte Nick und als dessen Züge verschwammen, stockte Sam der Atem. Er wusste was geschehen würde und wollte es doch nicht glauben. Aber als Dean ihn anlächelte, so typisch Dean, sich die kleinen Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln, um seine Lippen bildeten, konnte Sam seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Siehst du, Sammy", sagte der Dean, der nicht Dean war. „Es ist alles nicht so schwierig, nie so schrecklich, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen will." Er drehte sich um und winkte Sam, lächelte wieder, zwinkerte unmerklich. Und Sam fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert. Er stolperte Dean hinterher, geradeso als habe er keine andere Wahl. Denn vielleicht war er es doch. Vielleicht auch war alles besser, selbst das Abbild Deans erträglicher als alleine zu bleiben.

Es wurde heller. Sie gelangten in den Gang, den er bereits durchlaufen hatte oder in einen, der ihm ähnelte. Nichts konnte unbedeutender sein.

Die fahlen Gesichter hinter den Gittern schraken vor dem Licht zurück, wurden grau, zerfielen und es roch nach Asche und Tod.

„Kein schöner Anblick", sagte Dean vor ihm ohne sich umzusehen. „Das waren harte Zeiten damals, die Medizin rückständig, die Psychiatrie in der Steinzeit verblieben.

Heute ist es natürlich sehr viel besser. Milde Medikation, Einzelzellen, gepolstert. Niemand kann sich verletzen, niemand wird angeschnallt und gequält. Es ist jedermanns eigene Entscheidung, ob er in seiner eigenen Welt leben möchte oder den Rückweg in die Gesellschaft antreten." Dean erreichte Stufen und Sam folgte ihnen in die Höhe. Nun drehte Dean sich doch um. Seine Augen leuchteten olivgrün. „Sofern dies möglich ist, selbstverständlich." Er sah Sam abschätzig an. „Natürlich existieren Fälle, in denen der Wahnsinn zu grauenvollen Auswüchsen geführt hat." Er verzog die Lippen. „Diese Patienten dürfen fraglos nie wieder entlassen werden. Sofern man nicht wünscht, dass sie ihre Spur der Gewalt und des Terrors fortsetzen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", ächzte Sam. Seine Gedanken verwirrten sich, je länger er Dean ansah. Der so wirklich war, mit jedem Atemzug mehr zu Dean wurde, zu seinem Bruder, dem einzigen Menschen, den er noch hatte. Als er wieder lächelte, fühlte Sam sich versucht, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Natürlich tust du das nicht", sagte Dean und es klang fast liebevoll.

„Sieh mal hier – ist das nicht viel besser?"

Sam blinzelte gegen das Licht, das ihn plötzlich blendete. Seine Augen tränten, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, die durch ein Fenster auf ihn eindrang. Er stand wieder draußen, vor dem Gebäude, das der Wind heulend umkreiste. Die Wolken über ihnen bewegten sich, flackerten hie und da auf, und Donner grollte gleichzeitig. Es regnete und Sams Hemd war rasch durchnässt. Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander und er schwankte, stützte sich am Fensterrahmen ab, starrte durch tränende Augen in das Innere des Hauses. Das Blenden hatte aufgehört, war einem sanften, milden Schein gewichen, der von den beiden Stehlampen ausging, deren orange Stoffschirme die Helligkeit dämpfen. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und auf dem Tisch stand eine Kürbislaterne. Ein lachendes Gesicht ließ die Flamme eines Teelichts sehen und neben diesem standen Schüsseln mit Keksen. Eine Krankenschwester mit weißem Häubchen ging herum und bot den Gästen aus der Schüssel an. Keinen Gästen, korrigierte sich Sam und starrte gebannt. Patienten in Krankenhaushemden und Pantoffeln saßen in gepolsterten Sesseln, auf Sofas und an Tischen. Sie hielten Bücher in den Händen, manche Stifte und Papier, eine Frau Strickzeug.

„Idyllisch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Dean ihm zu. „Ist das nicht viel schöner, als ein Leben auf der Jagd?"

Die Krankenschwester neigte den Kopf und als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und zur Seite trat, fühlte Sam wie sein Herz einen Sprung vollführte und aussetzte. Entsetzen, Furcht und Staunen hielten sich die Waage, als er sich selbst entdeckte, vornübergebeugt in einen Stuhl gekauert. Er trug dasselbe hellblaue Hemd wie alle anderen, denselben weichen Mantel und die Pantoffeln. Seine Schultern waren herab gesunken und in den Händen hielt er ein Buch. Den Rücken gekrümmt starrte dieser Sam auf die winzigen Buchstaben, unbeweglich, geknickt, als befände er sich in Trance. Und doch atmete das Bild einen seltsamen Frieden, durchfloss Sam ein Gefühl von Wahrheit, davon, angekommen zu sein, eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Das ist", flüsterte er und in diesem Augenblick lehnte Dean sich an ihn, warm und vertraut. „Das bist du, Sam", sagte er. „Dort, wo du sein sollst."

„Aber warum?"

Sam drehte sich zu ihm um, der immer noch lächelte, in dessen Augen Sterne blitzten. Der Wind hatte aufgehört, der Regen streichelte Sam und die Dunkelheit tröstete. „Es ist so eine Sache mit der Wirklichkeit", fuhr Dean fort. „Man biegt sie sich gerne zurecht. Wer will schon damit leben, dass die Menschen, die man liebt, einem beigebracht haben, ein Monster zu sein, wie ein Monster zu handeln."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sam schluckte. Sein Hals schmerzte.

„Natürlich nicht." Deans Blick wurde sanft. „Du konntest nichts dafür, dass dein Vater den Verstand verlor. Dass er deinen Bruder mit in den Abgrund riss. Du warst zu klein um zu begreifen, was ihr drei getan habt, wenn ihr auf der Jagd wart."

„Ich weiß, was wir getan haben." Die Worte wollten kaum über seine Lippen."

„Oh, Sammy." Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Warme Finger streiften seine Schläfe. „Du denkst nur, dass du es weißt. Ebenso wie du glaubst, Luzifer zu sehen, Dämonen oder deinen Bruder, der nicht hier ist. Das FBI hat ihn mit Kugeln durchsiebt, als er dabei war, einer unschuldigen Frau die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Während dein Vater von Verdammnis sprach, wurde er zum Tode verurteilt."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sam hörte sich kaum, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Ach, Sammy", flüsterte Dean und sah zurück zum Fenster. „Sieh dich nur an. Du bist glücklich. Du hast Frieden gefunden. Deine Bücher, deine Sicherheit. Alle hier sorgen für dich. Du liest, du schreibst, du zeichnest. Keine endlosen Fahrten über trostlose Landstraßen, kein Abschlachten gespenstischer Kreaturen. Keine Schuld, keine Angst, keine Selbstvorwürfe. Nur Frieden."

Sam öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas erwidern, doch er konnte es nicht. Seine Hand presste sich an die Scheibe und die fühlte sich warm an. Der Sam im Raum hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, als wollte er ihn einladen. Die Schwester kehrte zurück, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, folgte seinem Blick. Sie lächelte, als sie Sam erblickte, neigte den Kopf, als nicke sie. Sam schluckte, sah zur Seite, suchte Deans Blick, als ein Schatten hinter dem auftauchte.

Instinkt ließ Sam zurückzucken, als ein schwerer Gegenstand, ein Beil über Deans Kopf gezogen wurde. Ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte, als der zu Boden ging.

Sam wollte sich nach ihm bücken, sich schützend über ihn werfen, als eine Hand ihn aufhielt, eine weitere ihn hochriss. „Sammy!"

Er sah in Deans Augen und die richteten sich besorgt auf ihn. „Sammy, was ist passiert?"

„Dean", keuchte er und sah wieder zurück auf die Erde, wo sich nun Nicks Gestalt krümmte.

„Wir müssen verschwinden", rief Dean und zerrte an seiner Jacke. „Das ist ein Hexenhaus hier."

„Eine Irrenanstalt", murmelte Sam und stemmte seine Füße in den Boden.

„Was ist los?" Dean kehrte zurück, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, fixierte ihn beunruhigt mit seinem Blick. „Komm zu dir, Sam. Wir müssen gehen."

„Nein." Sam versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich bin da drin." Er starrte auf das Fenster. Es kam ihm vor, als verlösche das Licht dahinter. „Ich gehöre dorthin. Dean, was ist, wenn ich dorthin gehöre?"

„Ich verstehe kein Wort." Dean klang ungehalten. „Was auch immer dieser dämonische Mistkerl dir weismachen wollte, es ist nicht wahr."

Sam wehrte Deans Griff ab. „Was, wenn wir uns irren und das von Anfang an. Wenn alle Dämonen, die wir getötet haben in Wahrheit unschuldig waren, und nur unsere Wahrnehmung verzerrt. Wenn man mich weggesperrt hat, um die Menschen vor mir zu schützen? Wenn alles, was wir glauben, Gutes getan zu haben, in Wahrheit das einzig existierende Böse ist?"

Dean blinzelte. In seinen Wimpern hingen Regentropfen. „So ist es nicht", sagte er rau. „Und selbst wenn. Müsste ich dann nicht auch hier sein?"

„Nein." Sam wich seinem Blick aus. „Was ist, wenn ich dich halluziniere?", fügte er leise, kaum hörbar hinzu.

„Sammy!" Deans Stimme brach. „Komm zu dir. Komm zurück zu mir. Du musst dich fangen. Jetzt. Ohne dich kann ich es nicht, kann ich nicht weitermachen, nicht weiterkämpfen. Ohne dich bin ich verloren."

Sam schloss die Augen, spürte Deans Finger, die sich in seine Schulter gruben. „Fühlst du das?", fragte Dean, Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Das ist real. Ich bin real. Alles andere ist eine Illusion, ein böser Zauber. Nicht der erste und auch nicht der letzte, der uns je verfolgen wird. Das weißt du, Sammy."

Sam blinzelte, öffnete die Augen. Er sah die Angst in Deans Blick, fühlte den Regen auf seiner Haut, spürte die Schwielen auf Deans Handflächen, als der seine Wange fast grob umfasste, seinen Namen wiederholte. Hinter ihm das Fenster wurde dunkel, erlosch mit einem Seufzen und bis auf die Regentropfen kehrte Stille ein.

„Sammy?" wiederholte Dean und Sam holte tief Luft. „Es ist kalt, Dean", sagte er. „Wir sollten ein Motel suchen."

„Zum Teufel, ja", stieß Dean hervor und schlang seine Arme um Sam. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein", flüsterte er und Sam hielt sich an ihm fest, lehnte die Stirn an seine Schulter. Nur für einen Moment. Nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es richtig war, dass es Dean war, der neben ihm atmete, der ihn nun voranschob, dorthin, wo der Impala wartete. Als er einstieg, sah er nicht, dass Dean sich umdrehte. Er sah nicht, dass das Licht, das im Fenster des Gebäudes aufblitzte sich in Deans Augen spiegelte. Er sah nicht, dass der Kürbiskopf mit dem Flanellhemd sich zu ihm drehte, dass der seine Arme hob und winkte.

Ende

19


End file.
